Twiga/Main article
Twiga is a female giraffe. She is the leader of her herd, and the mother of Juhudi. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "Can't Wait to be Queen" Twiga bows before Simba during "Duties of the King". "The Kupatana Celebration" Twiga serves as the main performer at the Kupatana celebration. She sings the opening choral piece with Basi and Mbuni. "Fuli's New Family" Twiga appears briefly during "My Own Way". She is seen standing with a pair of giraffes as Fuli darts between them. "The Imaginary Okapi" While talking with his new friend, Ajabu the okapi, Beshte encounters Twiga. Her presence scares Ajabu into hiding. She later appears during "You're Gonna Love It Right Here", in which she can be seen nuzzling a giraffe calf. "Janja's New Crew" When a giant rainstorm hits the Pride Lands, the trail from Big Springs to Mekundu Cliffs becomes blocked with mud. Twiga attempts to pass in order to reach Big Springs, but she is warned off by Bunga and Ono. She then thanks the two for the "heads up," which prompts much laughter from Bunga. The honey badger later tries to relate the story to Beshte, but mistakenly says that Twiga had said, "Thanks for sticking your neck out." "Never Roar Again" Twiga and the other giraffes are unable to access their water hole when it is blocked off by boulders. The Lion Guard arrives to help, and Twiga and Shingo laugh at Ono for his missing crest feathers. After Beshte clears the boulders, Twiga goes to drink the water. "Babysitter Bunga" One day in the Pride Lands, Twiga attempts to keep her rambunctious daughter, Juhudi, under control. Exhausted, she takes a drink from a water hole, where she encounters Muhimu relaxing on the waterside. Twiga asks Muhimu where Hamu is, and Muhimu explains that she had left her son with Bunga so that she could take some time to herself. Twiga wonders if he would watch over Juhudi as well. At Hakuna Matata Falls, Twiga and several other Pride Lander parents approach Bunga and ask him to watch their children. Bunga agrees, and the children gather around him excitedly. After the Bunga and his young charges defeat Reirei's attacking pack, Twiga and the other children's parents return, and Bunga explains to them how their children had bravely fended off the jackals. The parents are shocked that Bunga had taught their children how to defend themselves, and Muhimu praises him for being the best babysitter ever. "The Savannah Summit" Mtoto the young elephant informs the Lion Guard that Twiga and several other animals, including Makuu the crocodile, are on their way to Pride Rock. Kion deduces that Makuu must be trying to spoil the Savannah Summit, and he and the Lion Guard take off to thwart the danger and warn Simba. Once at Pride Rock, Kion tackles Makuu, but Makuu protests that he had been invited. With Simba's support, Makuu promises to take his duties seriously, much to the discomfort of Twiga and the other Pride Lander leaders. Together, the party proceeds to Mizimu Grove. Along the way, Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga the cape buffalo speak resentfully about Makuu's past actions and how readily Simba is willing to forgive him. However, Zazu interrupts their talking, and the group continues, with Simba and Zazu singing "Everyone Is Welcome", in which they stress the importance of equality and unity. Later, while patrolling the Pride Lands for trouble, Mtoto overhears Twiga speaking about Makuu, and he informs the Lion Guard of what he has heard. The team takes off to protect Twiga, but when they arrive on the scene, Makuu is nowhere to be found, only Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga. Bunga proclaims that Mtoto had heard Makuu, but Mtoto clarifies that he had only heard Twiga speaking about Makuu. Twiga is quick to deny this assertion, and Vuruga Vuruga backs her up, with both acting suspiciously. The Lion Guard leaves, privately deducing that Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga are too afraid to tell the truth about Makuu because he had threatened them. Later, after Kion realizes that Makuu may be being targeted, the Lion Guard rushes to Mizimu Grove, where they save Makuu from falling into a pit full of rotten fruit. Makuu realizes that someone had set a trap for him, and Kion proclaims that he knows how to find out who is to blame. That evening, Kion announces to the Summit that Makuu had fallen into a pit and lost his life in the struggle. A horrified Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga exclaim that they had never intended for Makuu to get hurt, only to fall into a pit of rotten fruit. Just then, Makuu reveals himself and announces to the gathered animals that he had come to the Summit with the intention of helping his float and the Pride Lands, but had only received distrust and hostility. Twiga, Vuruga Vuruga and the other animals fear Makuu's wrath, but Makuu merely prompts Simba to let the Summit go on. "The Traveling Baboon Show" Twiga is seen watching the Traveling Baboon Show. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Twiga appears at a watering hole during the musical sequence "Fujo". "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Twiga is seen watching the mashindano between Kiburi and Makuu. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" When Chama, Mzaha and Furaha stampede through her herd, Twiga looks after them disapprovingly. "The Golden Zebra" Twiga and her herd get in an argument with Vuruga Vuruga's herd over Big Springs due to a severe drought. Kion defuses the situation. Later, Twiga and her herd travels to Dhahabu Grove, where they can access drinking water. "Divide and Conquer" When Janja and his clan begin to hunt Twiga and her daughter, Juhudi, the Lion Guard rushes to their defense. In the midst of the chase, the team splits up, with Kion and Beshte remaining to handle the situation. As Beshte and Kion race after the hyenas, Janja orders his lackeys to stop them. With four hyenas on the attack, Beshte and Kion quickly become overrun. Up ahead, Twiga lashes out at Janja, kicking him away from her. Janja then calls a surrender, and the hyenas bank a hasty retreat. Beshte and Kion check on the status of the giraffes and then follow after the hyenas to make sure that they have left the Pride Lands. Later, Twiga and Juhudi enjoy a show put on by Tamaa the drongo. "The Scorpion's Sting" Twiga attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. "The Kilio Valley Fire" After Ma Tembo's herd is ousted from Kilio Valley from a fire, Kion requests that the herd temporarily stay with Twiga and her giraffes. At first, Twiga is receptive to the elephants staying in her home, but once they start eating entire branches off of the trees, she appeals to Kion to take them elsewhere. "Undercover Kinyonga" Thurston's frightened brays attract the Lion Guard's attention, and the team approaches him and his herd, asking what the problem is. Thurston reports that a nearby rock has been talking to him, though the team has its doubts. However, Twiga soon appears with a similar claim about a tree. Kion calms the animals, promising to figure out what's going on. "The Queen's Visit" Twiga is present when Dhahabu arrives at Pride Rock to discuss a water treaty with Simba. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya. In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Twiga and her herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Twiga and her herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. "Fire from the Sky" When fire sticks begin raining down from the sky, the Lion Guard rushes to protect Twiga and her herd. Trivia * Twiga is voiced by Alex Cartañá.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3368920/ Gallery 2016-06-30-18_27_24.png 2016-08-27-22_35_06.png 2017-07-17-00_02_32.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles